


Under My Skin

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creeper Hannibal, Feelings? Anything but that!, M/M, Will's in for trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has managed to get under Hannibal's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

Will Graham was under his skin.

He hated to admit that fact, hated the knowledge that anyone could have the kind of effect on him that Will did. But the fact was there, nonetheless. Will had gotten under his skin, and he had no idea how to exorcise the young man from his mind.

Most of the time, it didn't bother him to have Will first and foremost in his thoughts. After all, the young man was something of an enigma to him, and he enjoyed trying to decipher puzzles. Will had proven to be the most challenging puzzle he'd yet faced.

But now, Will was invading his dreams, and seemed to be in his thoughts on an alarmingly constant basis. No one else had ever affected him in this way before.

It was disconcerting to realize just how much Will had captivated him.

No one else had ever captured his imagination so completely, and he couldn't help but wonder why. He had told his therapist that it was friendship, but it was far more than that. His feelings for Will went deeper than he had ever thought they could.

It wasn't love. He could never call what he felt "love" by any stretch of the imagination. No, not that. Never that. But it was more than friendship, even more than obsession. He couldn't put a name to why Will had gotten under his skin, and that inability bothered him.

He didn't love Will. He couldn't love Will.

Will was a plaything, something to pass the time with. Hannibal frowned, shaking his head. No, Will was more than that. He wasn't being honest with himself if he tried to pass the young man off as being simply a toy, yet another victim to trifle with.

Will had been far more than that, ever since the first time they had met. He'd sensed something in Will then, something that had been irresistible, something that had drawn him gradually closer.

After all the time that they'd known each other, he still couldn't put a name to just what that had been. But it didn't matter, not really. What mattered was that even as he was drawn closer to Will by that maddeningly indefinable _something_ , Will was also moving closer to him.

He didn't doubt that at some point, they would become lovers.

Hannibal was merely waiting for that point, knowing that it would happen, confident in the outcome. There would come a time when Will would lose all of his inhibitions, and would share everything with him. His mind, his soul .... and his body.

He had to admit that he was looking forward to that time. He could hardly wait to see Will unclothed, to take in every facet of that gorgeous body, presented to him with no barriers. It might take a while for that time to arrive, but it would. It grew closer every day.

Each day, he broke Will down a bit more, a small piece at a time. There would come a day when the young man would break -- and he would end that day in Hannibal's arms.

Not the safest place for him to be, at any given time. But then, Will didn't seem concerned with his own safety. He had a habit of throwing himself into situations that would be hard to extricate himself from; possibly that was because of his ability to see through a killer's eyes.

What would Will think if he could see through _his_ eyes?

The thought almost amused Hannibal; he would never let Will see through his eyes, of course. Well, not until he had broken the boy down and was ready to give him the beautiful, exquisite death he deserved. Then, Will would see it all. He would know it all.

Of course, by the time he did, it would be far too late for him to save himself. But he would die knowing that he had played the game well.

Will would die with full knowledge of who he was. Full disclosure -- when it was far too late.

Hannibal frowned at that thought, shaking his head again. He didn't like to think about Will dying, even at his own hands. He didn't like to think that there would come a time when he no longer felt the need to have Will in his life. He would feel .... bereft.

Maybe he _was_ developing softer feelings for Will Graham. What an odd thought. Will had certainly gotten under his skin, more than anyone else ever had. Still, it felt strange for him to be there, always lurking beneath the surface, as though Will had become a part of him.

Somehow, that idea didn't seem as strange as it might have at one time.

It remained to be seen just how their relationship would go, but Hannibal knew exactly what path to guide the younger man down. And he would do so, by stealth and persuasion. He had always been good at that -- and he had never had a subject as malleable as Will Graham was.

He wasn't sure just what he was going to do with Will Graham. Not yet. But he would enjoy discovering more about the young man -- and he intended to get under Will's skin just as much as Will had gotten under his, if not more. Will would be a fascinating project.

After all, turnabout _was_ fair play.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an "inspired by songs" fic challenge on LJ. Put your iPod on shuffle; the first 3 songs that come up, write a fic (minimum: 500 words) inspired by those songs. This was the first of my three. Inspired by "Under My Skin," by Dan Reed Network.


End file.
